Sore wa shinjitsu desu Das ist die Wahrheit
by Manya
Summary: Umgeben von einer Welt voller Kampfzwerge, Computer und Stromschl
1. Default Chapter

Sore wa shinjitsu desu

Autor: Manya

Teil 1/4

Status: Beendet

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören dem Erfinder von Dragonball, die Verrücktheiten mir!

Chatsprache: Nein  
Zwischenkommentare: Nein  
Slash: NEIN!

Bemerkung: Der Autor übernimmt keinerlei Haftung für Schäden seiner Leser. Weiterlesen ist daher auf eigene Gefahr! (Der EU-bildungsminister für innere und äußere Schäden) 

Prolog

Eifrig flogen meine Finger über die Tastatur. Eine Zahlenreihe folgte der nächsten, eine Berechnung der anderen. Freude machte sich in mir breit, als ich merkte, dass ich wohl bald soweit sein würde. Nur noch einige Tage, ach, was dachte ich, Stunden! Nur noch einige Stunden und ich würde vollendet haben, woran ich schon so lange saß. Ein Lächeln glitt mir über die Lippen, als ich mich in meinem Schreibtischstuhl zurücklehnte und mich erstmal gründlich reckte. Meine Nackenmuskeln waren ganz verspannt von der vielen Arbeit und meine zierlichen Finger taten vom ewigen Tippen bereits weh. Erleichtert seufzte ich auf und blickte noch einmal auf mein Werk. Damit, so war ich mir sicher, würde ich die Welt revolutionieren. Zufrieden griff ich nun nach der Tasse Kaffee, die wie immer schön brav neben meinem Monitor stand. Als ich daran nippte bemerkte ich, dass er schon kalt war. Angewidert betrachtete ich die Tasse. Ich hatte wohl wirklich zuviel gearbeitet. Vielleicht sollte ich einen Kaffee entwickeln, der immer heiß blieb? Einen Thermo-Kaffee?  
Eine Idee formte sich in meinem Kopf und ich sah bereits den klaren Ablauf meiner Forschungen und welche Chemikalien ich zu verwenden hatte. Erneut nippte ich an dem Kaffee, denn auch wenn er kalt war, die nötigen Koffein verpasste er mir trotzdem. Aber dennoch war die Idee eines Thermokaffees gar nicht schlecht, ich beschloss mich darum zu kümmern, sobald ich mit meinem jetzigen Projekt fertig war. Wie gesagt, es würde eine wissenschaftliche Revolution sein. Grinsend verpasste ich mir einen weiteren Schuss Kaffee, ich war wirklich genial.

Ein lautes Krachen erscholl plötzlich hinter meinem Rücken und erschrocken ließ ich die Tasse fallen. Langsam drehte ich mich um, als auch schon die Stimme erscholl, die ich mit am meisten auf der Welt verabscheute. "Weib!" Ja, dieser Prinz war wirklich äußerst wortgewandt, stellte ich sarkastisch fest, bevor der Schwarzhaarige weitersprach. "Weib," oh, wie sehr ich dieses Wort doch hasste, "reparier meinen GR!" Einen Moment lang dachte ich mich verhört zu haben und guckte ihn verdutzt an. Seinen GR reparieren? Aber, ich hatte ihn doch bereits gestern wieder in Ordnung gebracht, nachdem ihn der Saiyajin in die Luft gesprengt hatte. "Den GR reparieren," ich fragte lieber vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach. Das Gesicht meines Gegenübers verzog sich genervt. Wahrscheinlich debattierte er gerade innerlich über die außergewöhnliche Dummheit der Erdlinge. Mal wieder. Schließlich schien er sich erbarmen zu wollen und nickte. Ich stieß einen leichten Seufzer aus und wollte mich gerade erheben, als ich ein leises Geräusch neben meinem Fuß hörte. Verwundert blickte ich nach unten und mir stockte der Atem. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Tränen stiegen in meine Augen, als ich das Bild vor mir sah. Die Tasse Kaffee, welche mir bei Vegetas 'freundlichem' Eintreten aus der Hand gefallen war, war natürlich genau auf meinen Rechner gefallen. Dieser knirschte und zischte nun vor sich hin und ein verbrannter Geruch stieg in meine Nase. "Nein," das war alles, was ich stottern konnte, bevor ich in mir zusammensackte. Mein rechner, mein heißgeliebter Rechner! Tränen stiegen mir in die augen. Er war futsch, alles war futsch. Mein neustes Projekt für das ich nur noch wenige Stunden gebraucht hätte, meine ganzen anderen Projekte, die ich schon längst fertig hatte, alle meine Daten! Mein Leben hatte in diesem Rechner gesteckt und nun war er, nun war er . . ! Verzweifelt schlug ich die Hände vor mein Gesicht. Warum immer ich, warum passierte das ausgerechnet mir. Die Tränen liefen nun ungestoppt meine Wangen hinunter, landeten schließlich auf meinem T-Shirt. Wie hatte das nur passieren können, wie hatte ich nur so dumm sein können Kaffee in meinem Büro aufzubewahren? Es war alles meine Schuld!

Halt, Moment. Ein plötzlicher Gedanke schoss in meinen Kopf und mit einem mal waren die Tränen wie weggeblasen. Wieso gab ich mir eigentlich die Schuld dafür?! Schließlich war nicht ich es gewesen, die auf einmal und mal wieder ohne anzuklopfen in den Raum gestürmt gekommen war und dabei die Eingangstür zerdeppert hatte! Und von einem Moment auf den anderen verwandelte sich meine Trauer in blanke Wut. Vegeta! Er war Schuld, nur er allein! Zorn wallte in mir auf, als ich meinen Kopf umdrehte und mein Blick auf den Prinzen der Saiyajin fiel. Dieser stand lässig an die Wand gelehnt da und beobachtete mich. Seine Arme waren, wie konnte es anders sein, vor seiner Brust verschränkt und auf seinem Gesicht prangte ein hämischer Ausdruck. Der lachte sich innerlich über mich schlapp! Mit einem Ruck stand ich auf meinen Füßen, meine Fäuste waren geballt und meine Zähne knirschten. "Vegeta," zischte ich und ließ meine Stimme bedrohlich varrieren, "was hast du getan!" Der Schwarzhaarige zeigte sich jedoch in keinster Weise von meinen Gebärden beeindruckt. "Mein GR, Weib," war seine einzige Reaktion. Nun platzte mir aber wirklich der Kragen.

Was dachte sich dieser Pseudo-Prinz für Arme überhaupt! Dachte er, er könne tun und lassen was er wollte und das in MEINEM Haus?! Auch meine Gastfreundschaft hatte einmal Grenzen. Der konnte mich gelinde gesagt einmal kreuzweise. "Reparier doch deinen verdammten GR alleine," schrie ich ihn an und Tränen, doch diesmal aus Wut, sammelten sich in meinen Augen.  
Das Gesicht des Prinzen verdüsterte sich zusehens und scheinbar stieg auch in ihm die Wut auf. "Du wagst es," flüsterte er und ich konnte sehen, wie seine eine Augenbraue zuckte, "dich mir zu widersetzen! Mir, dem Prinz der Saiyajin!" Den letzten Satz hatte er ebenfalls geschrien und wäre ich bei klarem Verstand gewesen, spätestens jetzt hätte ich den Schwanz eingezogen und mich unter dem Tisch verkrochen. Doch wie gesagt, ich war nicht bei klarem Verstand. Ich war wütend. Und so tat ich etwas, was eigentlich einem Selbstmord gleich kam, ich begann Vegeta zu beleidigen.  
"Ja, ich wage es mich dir zu widersetzen," kreischte ich und meine Fäuste knackten gefährlich, " ich habe nicht vor von dir befehle anzunehmen, du widerlicher Kampfzwerg!" Noch während ich die Worte aussprach kehrte die Vernunft zurück und damit die Angst. Ich hatte Vegeta beleidigt, das war mein Ende. Verstört schluckte ich und versuchte den riesigen Kloß zu lösen, der sich in meinem Hals gebildet hatte. "Vegeta, ich . .", versuchte ich noch zu retten, als ich bereits gegen die nächste Wand gepresst wurde. Panik stieg in mir auf, als ich in die blitzenden Augen des Mannes starrte. "Kampfzwerg," zischte er und ich begann zu zittern, "wer ist hier ein Kampfzwerg!" Seine eine Hand packte meine Handgelenke, knallte sie über mir an die weiße Wand. Erneut sammelten sich tränen der Angst und der Furcht in meinen Augen. Dieser Saiyajin war unberechenbar, was, wenn er mich töten würde! Ich würde gerächt werden und vielleicht mit den Dragonballs wieder auferweckt, aber trotzdem würde der Tod schmerzhaft werden. Und das wollte ich ganz und gar nicht. "Vegeta, bitte," schluchzte ich und versuchte den Kopf abzuwenden, was er jedoch mit seiner zweiten hand verhinderte. "Vegeta, bitte," äffte er mich nach und zerquetschte meine Handgelenke fast mit der bloßen Hand. Ich jaulte vor Schmerz auf und versuchte mich in seinem Griff zu winden. Doch vergeblich, er hielt mich eisern fest.

"Wie fühlt man sich denn nun, hm, Weib," knurrte er und drückte meine Handgelenke noch ein wenig mehr, was ein erschrockenes Keuchen meinerseits zur Folge hatte. "Vegeta, bitte," versuchte ich es erneut, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es vergeblich sein würde. Ein kehliges Lachen drang an mein Ohr, als Vegeta sich vorbeugte. "Also, Weib, wie fühlt man sich," fragte er erneut und eine Gänsehaut lief meinen Rücken rauf und runter. "Schlecht," brachte ich hervor und versuchte meine Stimme nicht ganz so zittrig klingen zu lassen, was jedoch gründlich daneben ging. Sein Gesicht verzog sich erneut zu diesem hähmischen Grinsen und mir war, als würde ich dem Bösen persönlich gegenüber stehen. Meine Beine drohten nachzugeben und hätte er mich nicht gehalten, wäre ich wohl auf der Stelle zusammengesackt. So aber lag ich in seinen Armen und er sah mich noch einen kleinen Moment an, bevor er schließlich zurücktrat. Und es geschah was geschehen musste, ich landete auf dem Boden. Verwirrt und immer noch total verheult blickte ich zu ihm auf, sah in seine kalten, emotionslosen Augen. "Reparier meinen GR", knurrte er noch einmal, drehte sich dann um und verließ den Raum.  
Noch immer zitternd lag ich auf dem Boden und mir wurde bewusst, wie knapp ich soeben dem Tode entronnen war. Hätte Vegeta einen schlechten Tag gehabt, hätte es mich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr gegeben. Noch immer am ganzen Leib zitternd versuchte ich mich aufzurappeln, was mir jedoch nicht gleich gelang. Meine Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding und was einmal Füße gewesen waren, kam mir nun wie zwei riesige Betonklötze vor.

Schließlich hatte ich es doch geschafft aufzustehen und war nun gerade auf den Weg in den GR, als ich Licht in der Küche aufblitzen sah. Verwundert trat ich näher und lugte durch den kleinen Türspalt, um zu sehen, was da vor sich ging. Und wie könnte es anders sein, erblickte ich Vegeta, der in der Küche werkelte. Dieser Saiyajin war nicht nur unverschämt sondern auch verfressen. Unsicher, ob ich nun lieber gehen oder bleiben sollte, verharrte ich einen Moment lang in der Tür. Mit zu der Frage gesellte sich noch eine andere, die warum Vegeta plötzlich kochen konnte!   
Eben jener drehte sich in diesem Moment blitzschnell um und ich hätte schwören können, er sah mir genau in die Augen. "Komm da raus, Weib," fauchte er auch gleich darauf und ich fühlte mich zu meinem Leidwesen in meiner Vermutung bestätigt. "Ich . . ähm . .hi," stammelte ich und versuchte die wiederkommende Panik zu verscheuchen. Zögerlich schob ich die Küchentür ganz auf. "Weib, ist mein GR fertig," wie schon erwartet stellte er die übliche Frage. "Ähm . .nein," musste ich zugeben und guckte bereits hastig durch die Gegend um ein einigermaßen sicheres Versteck zu finden. Zu meinem Pech gab es mal wieder keines. "Waaaaaas??" Vegetas Schrei ließ die gesamte Capsule Corporation in ihren Grundfesten erzittern. Wütend streckte er die Hände gegen Himmel, in welchen jedoch zu seinem Unglück immer noch Gabel und Messer steckten. Einen Moment später ging das Licht aus.

NA? Abgeschreckt oder doch bereit, mir ein kleines Kommi zu hinterlassen?! OO


	2. What's up, Vegeta?

Sore wa shinjitsu desu

Autor: Manya

Teil 2/4

Status: Beendet

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören dem Erfinder von Dragonball, die Verrücktheiten mir!

Chatsprache: Nein  
Zwischenkommentare: Nein  
Slash: NEIN!

Bemerkung: Der Autor übernimmt keinerlei Haftung für Schäden seiner Leser. Weiterlesen ist daher auf eigene Gefahr! (Der EU-bildungsminister für innere und äußere Schäden)

xtin :Vielen, vielen Dank für das liebe Kommentar! Es freut mich, dass dir meine FF gefällt! Ich hoffe stark, das bleibt auch so. Und sorry nochmal, weil ich soooo lange nicht mehr gepostet hab "

Greetz  
Manya

Kapitel 1 - What's up, Vegeta?

"Vegeta," ich sprach leise in die Dunkelheit hinein - doch keine Antwort. Merkwürdig! Mit seinen empfindsamen Ohren hörte er sonst immer jeden Wimpernschlag. Vorsichtig tastete ich mich vorwärts, noch immer war mir schleierhaft, warum das Licht plötzlich ausgegangen war. "Vegeta," diesmal rief ich schon etwas lauter, dennoch keine Reaktion. Langsam aber sicher wurde mir die Sache unheimlich, was war bloß los? Ich brauchte Licht, das war klar. Irgendwo hatte ich doch Kerzen gehabt, nur wo? Nachdenklich blieb ich erstmal stehen, zermarterte mir das Hirn. Natürlich, gleich neben der Schublade mit dem Besteck hatte meine Mutter eine Allzwecklade eingerichtete, inklusive Schere, Schnur und natürlich Kerzen und Feuerzeug. Erfreut darüber, mich wieder erinnert zu haben, tapste ich vorwärts. Hier irgendwo musste doch der Schrank sein. "Autsch!" Mit verzerrtem Gesicht rieb ich mir das schmerzende Bein. Augenscheinlich hatte ich den Schrank gefunden. Mit einem leisen Fluch auf den Lippen machte ich mich auf die Suche nach der richtigen Schublade und hatte sogar das Glück jene auf anhieb zu finden. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln holte ich ein dutzend Kerzen, schließlich war es im ganzen Haus dunkel, und das Feuerzeug heraus.

Mit einem leichten Klacken des Feuerzeuges hatte ich auch schon die erste Kerze entzündet. Ihr matter Schein erhellte die Dunkelheit und ließ mich endlich wieder etwas sehen. Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit, denn ich hasste die Dunkelheit. Früher konnte ich sogar nur einschlafen, wenn meine Nachttischlampe angelassen worden war. Okay, soweit zu einem der peinlichen Einzelheiten meiner Kindheit und zurück in die Gegenwart. Ich musste wissen, was mit einem gewissen, hochnäsigen Kampfzwerg passiert war. Denn auch wenn ich ihn nicht leiden konnte, eine gewisse Sorge konnte ich nicht unterdrücken. Also begann ich loszugehen. Langsam aber stetig näherte ich mich dem Küchentisch, an dem besagter Saiyajin bis vor wenigen Minuten noch gewerkelt hatte. Doch am Tisch saß niemand, das Essen lag unberührt da. Überrascht sah ich mich um und wagte noch ein paar weitere Schritte vorwärts, als ich plötzlich gegen etwas weiches stieß. Im ersten Moment schreckte ich zurück und wollte schon anfangen zu schreien, als ich erkannte, dass es doch keine Ratte war, gegen die ich gestoßen war. Obwohl, in gewisser Weise schon.

"Vegeta!" Total außer mir ließ ich mich neben dem leblos am Boden liegenden Körper nieder.  
Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen, war er etwa tot? Trauer schüttelte mich und meine Schultern zitterten. Mein Blick fiel auf das Besteck, das neben ihm auf dem Bode lag. Die Spitze der Gabel war merkwürdig verbogen, ja, ein teil war geschmolzen. Oh Gott! Vegeta hatte in seiner Wut wohl mit der Gabel die offene Lampe berührt. Das Glas war vorgestern herausgebrochen und ich hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt es zu ersetzen. So hatte Vegeta direkt mit der Gabel in die Leitungen gestoßen. Oh Gott, Vegeta! Einen solchen Stromstoß, der sogar eine gabel zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte, zu überleben war ausgeschlossen! Ich schluchzte. Durch einen Tränenschleier hindurch sah ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck.

Er sah so friedlich aus, als würde er lediglich schlafen. Doch das war wie gesagt unmöglich. Mit zitternden Händen berührte ich seine dichten, schwarzen Haare, die selbst noch in seinem Tod nach Oben abstanden. "Vegeta," murmelte ich noch einmal, bevor ich meine Finger in seinen Haarschopf vergrub. Er fühlte sich so war um seidig an. "Warum," brachte ich unter Schluchzern hervor, "warum nur, Vegeta, sag es mir!" Vollkommen am Ende legte ich mein Gesicht auf seinen Brustkorb, flennte mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Auch wenn vegeta gemein zu mir gewesen war, sich wie ein egoistischer Affe aufgeführt und mich bedroht hatte, ich weinte um ihn. Warum verstand ich eigentlich selber nicht, aber wahrscheinlich war es die Tatsache, dass wir uns nun seit gut anderthalb Jahren kannten und auf irgendeine verquere Art und Weise hatte ich wohl angefangen ihn zu mögen. Und jetzt war er tot. Einfach so, ganz nebenbei, tot! "Wie konntest du nur so gemein sein," schluchzte ich laut und begann seine Brust mit den Fäusten zu bearbeiten, "wie kannst du nur so gemein sein und einfach sterben!" Schließlich versagten meine Fäuste, blieben nun ebenfalls liegen. Warum nur, warum?

Plötzlich erstarrte ich. Mir war, als hätte ich gerade eine Bewegung des Körpers unter mir gespürt, aber konnte das denn wirklich wahr sein? Verwundert sah ich auf, blickte mit geröteten Augen auf das gesicht des Kriegers. "Vegeta," flüsterte ich noch einmal und dann sah ich, wie sich seine Lider bewegten. Oh mein Gott! Er hatte tatsächlich überlebt. Zuerst war nichts als unbändige Freude in mir, bis mir jedoch auffiel, dass ich noch immer auf seinem Oberkörper lag. Erschrocken wich ich zurück. Der Schwarzhaarige würde mich umbringen, wenn er das gemerkt hatte. Eilig wischte ich mir die Tränen weg, versuchte wieder einigermaßen gefasst auszusehen, als ich mich über ihn beugte. "Vegeta," fragte ich nocheinmal und dann schlug er die Lider auf. Schwarze Augen blickten in die meinen. Panisch wich ich zurück. Hoffentlich gab es dafür nicht schon wieder Ärger. Schniefend sah ich ihm nun dabei zu, wie er sich langsam aufrichtete und sich an die stirn fasste. "Au, mein Schädel," brummte er und ließ seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen. Schließlich blieben sie an mir hängen. Verwirrung lag darinnen und auch etwas, das ich nicht kannte. Ich schluckte erstmal. "Hallo," murmelte ich dann schließlich und versuchte möglichst schuldbewusst auszusehen, was mir jedoch nicht so leicht gelang. Vegeta runzelte die Stirn, woraufhin er sich erneut fest an den Kopf fasste.

"Verdammt," jaulte er, "diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen!" "Warte, ich hole dir etwas," rief ich eifrig und sprang auf. Hauptsache weg von dem Saiyajin der binnen von Sekunden wieder dem Gedanken verfallen könnte, dass ich an dieser Misere schuld war. Schließlich hatte ich keine neue Glasscheibe angebracht. Schnell eilte ich also zum Schrank und holte ein Glas heraus. Wohlweißlich hatte ich hier vorhin eine brennende Kerze hingestellt. Langsam ließ ich das Glas mit Wasser vollaufen und versenkte dann eine Tablette darin. Vorsichtig ging ich dann zurück zum Tisch, ließ mich neben dem Schwarzhaarigen zu Boden gleiten. Wortlos reichte ich ihm das Glas, an dem er einen Moment lang schnupperte, bevor er es schließlich in einem Zug leerte. Ich staunte nicht schlecht.

Ein erleichterter Seufzer entglitt seinen Lippen. Hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass es vegeta nicht gut ging, in diesem Moment wäre ich mir sicher gewesen. Der Saiyajin und seufzen? Er war ganz offensichtlich krank. Nun blickte er mich wieder so dermaßen verwirrt an.Verzweifelt rutschte ich ein stück nach hinten. Was für eine grausame Foltermethode sollte das denn schon wieder werden? "Hallo," sagte er jetzt auch, aber was mich richtig entsetzte war nicht die fast freundliche Begrüßung sondern eher das Lächeln, dass er dazu aufsetzte.

Vollkommen verwirrt rieb ich mir die Augen. Vielleicht war ich einfach noch zu verheult und hatte mich vertan? Als ich erneut zu ihm guckte, lächelte er noch immer, wenn auch zaghafter.Ich traute mich nicht zu atmen, war unsicher, was ich jetzt tun sollte. war das wirklich real? Nein, ganz sicher nicht! Verzweifelt kniff ich mir in den arm. "Au," schrie ich gleich darauf auf und betrachtete die rote Stelle auf meiner Haut, verdammt, doch kein Traum. "Alles in Ordnung?", erscholl es plötzlich neben mir und als ich mich umschaute guckte ich direkt in Vegetas besorgtes Gesicht. "Argl," war das letzte was ich herausbrachte, bevor ich in Ohnmacht fiel.

Orangenes Licht erhellte das Zimmer als ich wieder zu mir kam. Verwundert setzte ich mich auf und sah mich um. Ich lag auf einer Couch im Wohnzimmer und durch ein Fenster sah ich, dass gerade die Sonne aufging. War es vielleicht doch nur ein Traum gewesen? Wahrscheinlich, denn wie wäre sowas auch möglich, ich meine, Vegeta und nett! Ausgeschlossen. Erleichtert ließ ich mich zurücksinken und blickte hoch. Genau in ein paar schwarze Augen, die mich gründlich musterten. "Alles in Ordnung," schon wieder die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme! Es war kein Traum gewesen. Verstörrt sprang ich auf, brachte ein paar Meter Sicherheitsabstand zwischen mich und den Saiyajin. Vorsichtig beäugte ich ihn von der Seite. Was hatte er vor? Doch Vegeta sah unschuldig aus.

Nunja, so unschuldig wie Massenmörder eben sein können. Aber gerade das Unschuldige machte mir angst. "Was willst du," presste ich also heraus und sah ihn forschend an. Durch die letzten Monate hatte ich gelernt Vegetas gesichtszüge zu deuten und wusste wann er sauer wurde und wann stinkwütend. Doch momentan war er keins von beiden. Er war einfach nur verwirrt. "Ich weiß es nicht," gestand er und blickte mich dabei hilflos an. Meine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Lügen tat er nicht, das sah man ihm an, aber warum plötzlich diese offen ehrliche Antwort? "Okay," stellte ich fest und ließ es erstmal dabei bewenden, ich musste mich dringend setzen. Also platzierte ich mich in den nächst gelegenen Sessel, jedoch ohne den Blick von dem Saiyajin abzuwenden. Dieser schien sich langsam aber sicher unwohl zu fühlen. "Wieso starrst du mich so an," fragte er daher und blickte nun noch verwirrter. "Ich wundere mich nur," gab ich zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war einfach zu unglaublich! "Worüber denn," fragte Vegeta gleich darauf neugierig, man beachte das Zusammentreffen der Tatsachen Vegeta und neugierig. Ich schüttelte nur müde den Kopf. "Wieso bist du . . nunja . .so?" Der Schwarzhaarige begriff scheinbar nicht worauf ich hinaus wollte. "Naja, ich meine, wieso bist du so ruhig und nunja nett, anstatt wütend und aufbrausend?" Entsetzt blickte er mich an. "Wieso sollte ich wütend und aufbrausend sein? Ich kenne dich noch nicht mal!"


End file.
